Everytime We Touch
by stupid101
Summary: Re-Uploaded. Sometimes, secrets arn't always a good thing. Song!fic Fem!Hikaru/Tamaki


me: -tappes microphone slight- o.o..... is it on.... guess it ish...-waves hand slightly- okies....hai....i rewrote this story for the hell of it ^^ that and the original kinda sucked ; ill let my muse take it from here

-muse appear on stage*

Bella: hullo, im Stupid101's muse im also her disclaimer. -reads from paper- Stupid101 doesn't own any characters that appear in this story. She does however, own the idea of Hikaru being a girl -walks off stage-

me: well.... time to explain.....yush, in this story Hikaru ish a girl. dont like it then piss off TT no offense. im asking for light critique here. im not used to doing this much often, so dont kill me with the insanitable flames TT; I also used the song "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. i dont own it TT;

weeeee=normal

**weeee=flashback**

_weeeee=song lyrics_

You=Kaoru

She=Fem!Hikaru

He=Tamaki

**-----------------------------------------**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive._

you watch as your twin dances to the music. She spins and twirls, her boycut hair falling over her eyes. Its one of the few piecefull moments in your life. You can still remember how mad your father has been when he saw her haircut.

**"HOW DARE YOU!" smack.**

_'Cos everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly _

_cant you feel my heart beat fast, i want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

Lips moved as a voice rang out about the large room. A flowing white dress hung from a thin figure. It spun as she spun. You smiled as you watched from the edge of the room. You didn't usually do sielence, but this was your sisters moment, you could be quiet this time.

_'Cos everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_and everytime we kiss, i reach for the sky_

_Cant you hear my heart beat slow, i cant let you go_

You flinch as the door bangs open. She stops in the middle of a twirl. You both look sheepishly at the door. There stood our Lord, Tamaki Souh, his mouth agape, as his face slowly turned red. Her hand comes up to her neck, and she slowly rubs at the back of it, staring off somewhere. Trying not to look at him.

_Want you in my life._

You smirk. She never was able to break that habit. Even when pretending to be a boy, she still did this. Pretended you weren't there, that she couldn't see you. I guess it just rubs off, being ignore at home. Never having a father there, thinking you weak because of your gender.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that i cry, the good and the bad times _

_we've been through the more, you make me rise_

_When I fall...._

The lord's mouth opens and shuts, you smirk again. He's such an idiot. You walk up to her, and lean to whispher in her ear. Her face flushes as you speak to her in hushed tones. You take a glance up at Tamaki. He still doesn't get it. He never did get it. You told her that one day, being in love with the idiot would get her hurt...

_'Cos everytime we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss, i swear i could fly_

_Cant you feel my heart beat fast, i want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

Her face still flushed, she noddes at you, and ducks her head, her face tinting red. You smile gentally, and nod, moving away from her slightly. You aproach the radio, and slowly switch it off. The silence in the room is slightly creepy. You grab your jacket, swing on your body, and go straight for the door behind him and her.

_'Cos everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Cant you feel my heart beat slow, I cant let you go_

_Want you in my life._

As you pass her, you give her a slight push. Launching her into his arms. Her arms flail about in unladylike grace, and as she lands, she turns her head to glare at you. You smile in fake innocence, and shrug your shoulders. Her glare softens as he turns her head to face him. His smile relaxes into one that would woe any normal girl. Then again she's not a normal girl.

_'Cos everytime we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss, i swear i could fly_

_Cant you feel my heart beat fast, i want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

A smack rings around the empty room. His face snapped to the side, a red handprint clear on his pale skin. Her head tilted down slightly, her breathing harsh and panting. As he slowly brings his head back to face her, she tilts her head up, anger pure and fierce in her eyes.

"Just who do you think I am?" The question fueled with anger echoes around the silent room. Her panting increases as she waves her hands about in frustration.

"Did you think im just some helpless gir you can woe into love? i dont work like that hunny! and I ne-" She was cut off mid rant, as he pulled her into his arms again. He smiled once more, but not a smile of suduction, a smile of love, a smile of praise, of hope.

_'Cos everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Cant you feel my heart beat slow, I cant let you go_

Their faces slowly moved closer and closer, till there was no space left between them. You turn your head. You dont want to watch your older sister kiss your Lord. Despite your fake discust, a smile graces you face.

_Want You in my life._

And as she wraps her arms around his neck, you lean over to turn on the music again. One last smile graces your feature.

Now who said there was no such things as happy endings?

**--ThE EnD--**

me: ok, quick re-cap, i dont own any characters who appeared in this, nor do i own the song. I hope you enjoyed my story, and if not, go away. I only want light critasism, not a full-on-flame. Now go have fun clicking that little violet button -smiles and waves at everyone- good night -exits stage-


End file.
